Contributions - Dave
DaveLeRage’s System For Samurai and Nomad attacks:- first wave:- if melee defenders are more than 35% of the set defence, i send all ranged on all walls to full,.... if melee defence is less than 35%... thus 65%+ is ranged , i send melee on that wall ! in each case i use auto fill after setting troops for the tools,... 2nd wave:- I set tools as follows:- each flank, use 2 chests in each slot,... on gate use one piggy bank then fill with loot sacks,... then use auto pick for troops.... i only ever send 2 waves,... normally find i win all walls on 1st wave, ... 2nd wave is just for points on the Samurai/ Nomad camp and season tent,.... had 100% success in that way and it all helps, with multi attacks, to get good gifts and also alliance rewards, too ! dave DaveLeRage Suggestion to all who can spend resources,.... please check for ok from the boss,.... ethered,... before doing it. my suggestion is to increase defender speed and attack speeds before others,.... next should be barrow speeds,... if any one needs res of any kind in a hurry, (normally food to hold onto troops !) that is a big help,... other bonuses are not a necessity, but good to build after the main total alliance help items..... not a rule, just a suggestion which has been proven ! dave DaveLeRage on FC & BC this only works on the GG generated attacks from the Great Empire played Foreign Castles, BloodCrows and Berimond. when they attack you, if you can attack back at the attacking castle, it negates the attack on you,.... as long as you win ! the only person who can attack that attacking castle is the owner of the castle of the incoming hit ! saves the loss of defenders and if not many online able to help, a better chance of a win ! with no damage or loss of res,.... instead you win glory and res from your attacker ! try it,... it works and fun to do ! DaveLeRage on Commanders To set your Commanders takes time and patience, but do it once and it sets you for easier play from then on,.... i seldom use Technicus to increase my Commanders/ Castellans,...its a rip off,... when i have plenty coins i might try once on different equipment, but don't spend rubies on them ! if coins fail on a piece , i go to another piece, have got some to level 10 using only coin,.... just patience and time needed again ! try to get Commanders and Castellan sets from nomads/ samis, etc,... get full sets gets you strong bosses ! DaveLeRage on Nomads if everyone goes for Nomads, you will each win prizes on Lotus King and Nomads which are beneficial to each singularly,... but at the same time , you are increasing the scores for alliance prizes from Nomads,.... the alliance prizes benefit everyone in the alliance ! for one run of time for Nomads or Samurais, or even both ,... forget the Robber barons, etc, and go for better instant paybacks than you get elsewhere ! again,... just a thought, but if everyone does it, we can get into top 20 on the alliance scores on Nomads and get the Top 20, (or even better !) prize ! dave but play in your own limits!.... don't stress if you can't do it ! its only a game, and should be for enjoyment, not hassles ! i am sending my nomad hit reports,... please note i am using strong Commanders, and completing with 2 wave hits,.... first wave set attackers to suit defenders with auto-fill for tools,.. 2nd wave set tools at 2 chsts 1st slot, 3 the next,... left flank full for tools,... on gate one slot 2 chests, next 1 piggy, next loot-sacks to max,...right flank , one slot 2 chests, other 3 chests, (same as left).. then auto-fill for troops,... (you win with first wave, so all come back on 2nd wave,... + the survivors from 1st wave ! this way, only costs are for 2 waves from your coin,... send 4 waves nearly costs twice as many coins ! i'm a tight butted pensioner and have learned how to save ! dave hope this can help you all ! DaveLeRage on Khan Tablets If you save 960 Khan tablets, that can be spent in the Nomad 'shop' to get 160 horsetail banners for good glory as needed,.... but spending 960 also gets you 3 pts on the Lotus King event ! its called economics the way it works,.... get the most for what you spend ! DaveLeRage on Samurais and Nomads on first wave it is best to send all ranged attackers, unless there is less than 35% melee on the wall,... in that case send melee at that wall. this will reduce the overall losses DaveLeRage on Incoming attacks from BC and FC from BloodCrows, Foreign Castles and the Great Empire Berimond event,..... if you are online and can attack the attacking castle,... you can stop the attack with a win against it ! the only one who can attack that castle is the person being attacked dave DaveLeRage on Alliance Bookmarks the main monument and labs to support are on the alliance bookmark tab which is the bottom one of the main alliance screen. feed them resources to help everyone here ! dave DaveLeRage on Foriegn Castles my method is as follows:- first i check castellan strengths,... then check defence setup,... eg:- if cast is 75% melee, 64% range, and defence setup is left flank (or right) with 280 melee and 130 range (even with militia) i send 1st 2 waves on that flank all range 3rd wave melee, 4th wave range in the courtyard, check the strongest, melee or range defenders,... 1st wave if range strong in the yard, i go gate all melee attackers and range on the flank with full tools, next wave same troops but use glory banners for tools next wave reverse the troops with banners again, 4th wave same as 2nd,... if gate is defended then again send strongest opposite to defenders, ie send melee to beat range defenders, range to beat melee defenders, send one flank melee, other ranged, on manned walls send attack tools all through with glory banners after the first wave, i always send attack tools on all walls for 1st wave in case they put any troops on them before i get there, if you can, before you run out of recall time, re spy to check the same setup in defence. if any clarity is needed, please msg me,.. this may be worth putting in your archives for reference Dave on Playing Options i can only offer you systems that work well for me,.... i buy $75 of rubies each fortnight,.... at my level i need to to keep ahead,... but lower lvls do not need to do that,..... complete dailies,... luck on the wheel of fortune,... ruby wins from rb, barb, dd and cultists, all add up daily,... if you dont need to use them, let them accumulate for future needs,... just experiment and find stuff that works better for you,... i know some systems i have sent are working well for quite a few of you and that gives me great satisfaction,.... but still try things yourselves as you might find better,.... losses while trying are things to learn from and will stick in your mind if you start setting the same again,.... trial and error is the best self tutorage,... i just want to see ALL of you succeed well and find the enjoyment ( even with losses ! ) that i do! have good fun, ... don't let it get you down ! if it starts doing that,... take a holiday from it ! works wonders ! Dave on Simple Attack Strategy simple to do on nomads and samis,.... first wave send ranged attack unless melee defence on any wall is less than 35%,... in that case send melww on that wall,... use wood tools with ladders first choice, mantlets to fill,.. on gate, go rams, ladders, mantlets,... again all wood,... 2nd wave,... ist toolslot on left... 2 chests... same in 2nd toolsot left flank,... do the same on right flank,.... on gate ,... during first 2 attacks on the same sami camp,.. 1st slot, 3 chests,... next slot one pig,... next slot one lootsack,... or any banners as wanted, but NOT glory banners as no glory earned ! that should get you good full lvl payback on tokens which you can save for prize equipment items, or get coin for recruiting , etc, or various sami troops as wanted,... the coice is entirely up to yourself ! hope this may help,.... experiment from it to get your favourite play !